dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Drake Scale Armor
I noticed a recent edit to the drakeskin armor that I know is wrong due to my own playthrough, but there's still a few things I'm not certain about. I figured we could clarify them here before updating the page. I know for certain that if you pay Wade an extra 10g for the first set of drakeskin, it still comes out Wade's Drakeskin Armor (not superior). If you immediately then give him dragon scales, he will make Superior dragon armor, without having to pay him 20g for the second set of drakeskin. Furthermore, you don't have to pay him for the second set of drakeskin and it is still Wade's Superior Drakeskin Armor. So, for just 10g, you get Wade's Drakeskin Armor, Wade's Superior Dragon Armor, and Wade's Superior Drakeskin Armor; you don't gain anything by paying the extra 20g. I am not certain if order matters; i.e., if you get drakeskin armor and pay 10g, and then get drakeskin armor and don't pay anything, and then get dragon scale armor, will the dragon scale armor still be superior? It would be exciting if someone could try this out and verify that it does/doesn't change anything. Forsteri 07:35, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : I think it would great if you had more information on this - my understanding is that if you pay him AND the next item is Dragonscales, then you will get a Superior Item. So the choice is whether you want a second set of Drakeskin or not (is this automatically Superior?) And its a choice because once you have him make Dragonscales you can no longer make anything else. In other words your choices are * Drakescale + 10g -> Superior Dragonscale -> Can't make any more (correct?) * Drakescale + 0g -> Dragonscale -> Can't make any more (correct?) * Drakescale + 10g -> Superior Drakescale + 20g -> Superior Dragonscale * Drakescale + 0g -> Superior Drakescale + 20g -> Superior Dragonscale --Tierrie 07:54, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :: No, you can have him make more stuff until you make both 2 drakescale armors and 1 dragonscale armor, and you can also still shop from him. You're not cut off until you've got all three. This is what I did when I went through it and I could definitely still buy stuff after the dragon armor. :: This is my second playthrough and I based my choices here off a forum post on the topic, you can find it here: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=920668&topic=52101317 This same discussion takes place on the second page, where it was determined that with the ordering I used you can get the best items just by paying 10g. Forsteri 08:10, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::: This info all appears to have moved to the Wade article, and is in a format consistent with my findings, so as far as I'm concerned this info is taken care of. Thanks whoever clarified it. Forsteri 21:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) For that i see, i used 3 drakescale for the first armor (+10 gold) that was a normal one, and more 3 (+20gold) for superior, but i have more 1 drakescale, and one that i can get from the High Dragon... That is suposed to be 2 dragonscales more? Bug - Prior to v1.02 Has the PC bug about returning the first drake scales been fixed in a recent patch? The first time I played I only had one set of scales drop until subsequent playthroughs where I returned the first set to Wade then travelled back to collect the next set. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 05:55, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Scales from Circle Tower Can someone confirm that scales drop from drakes in Ciricle Tower? I played at least 6 characters, but I only found scales in Wyrmling Lair (Circle Tower was my first stop (on some characters second, after saving Redcliffe village from zombie attack)). :They do not drop from those enemies, those are not even drakes. They are baby dragons. Furthermore this quest has a glitch that was at one time mentioned here, occasionally if you do not head back to Denerim and turn in the first three scales then the next three will not drop from the drakes. (talk) 19:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I currently have 4 drakescales and have not started the urn quest yet. I know for a fact that the drakes in the mage tower CAN drop the scales. I received 2 on my first try through. Weird conversation glitch/bug I just finished the urn quest went to denerim for the scale armor. and when i spoke to him he acted like i already spoke to him about it before as if i responded with "ill have to think about it" and then came back. even tho it was the first time i spoke to him : The same thing just happened to me. I sided with Kolgrim and murdered that irritating hag, Wynne, in case that's pertinent... I also thought this blocked me out of being able to get the armour at all at first, but that's not the case; I'd accidentally sold my drake scales to a merchant, heh. SnuffledInnocence! (talk) 16:42, August 28, 2014 (UTC)